The Forgotten Ishikawa Clan
by Midori Ishikawa
Summary: Moments after Misa Ishikawa gave birth to twins, one of them was stolen. This changed her life forever, in which one of them was forced to join the Akatsuki, at least, temporarily. Midori Ishikawa tells the tale of which she has lived to the fullest along side of her sister who holds the twelve tails. After a terrible tragedy, she is forced to move to the Leaf Village.


Herro, I'm Midori and this is my first fanfic... Yadda yadda. Reviews are much appreciated and I will try to regularly write.

**THERE ARE SPOILERS!** This story will revolve around the current anime series of Naruto (eventually, I will catch up). However, I might change things that happen in the story.

If you can't tell, I'm Midori in the story; the story will be told in different POVs. For now, the story is in my POV.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Minutes after my birth, I was stolen from my mother. The Akatsuki had mistaken me for my twin sister, who was a Jinchuriki. She held the twelve tails, a ridiculously huge creature that resembled a bird you would see from the Mist Village. After realizing stealing me was a mistake, they dropped me by their base. They decided I would be trained to help them.

Papa searched for me with his teammates, leaving Mama with the medical ninjas. Papa eventually caught up to the conspiring Akatsuki before they knew I was the wrong baby. I was thrown, high into the air and fire was spewed in my direction. Papa was quick and caught me, saving me from the fire.

The flames burned through his clothes and his skin as he fell to the ground, holding a newborn baby in his arms. Well, he thought she was a newborn baby, but she was just a log. The impact of hitting the ground from falling from more than twenty feet and being burned badly isn't pleasant.

It must've been the greatest feeling thinking you've saved your newborn daughter after she was captured, being burned, then buried deep into the ground after falling. Papa was stabbed in the leg immediately after hitting the ground by a mean Akatsuki member. This situation could be fixed, however, he couldn't find a medical ninja fast enough.

As the Akatsuki and I reached their secret base, Mama was told her daughter was taken away and her husband failed to get me. Papa promised her he would bring me back. He would bring Midori Ishikawa back, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. Today was not his day and he had run out of luck.

* * *

After about six months, two different aunts of mine gave birth to Kirari Ishikawa and Ayame Ishikawa. As you can probably tell, girls are popular in the Ishikawa Clan. They were being raised in the Hidden Stone Village while I was tucked away in Hidden Village of the Leaf. I was raised by a man named Ichiro who taught me how to do any fighting sill you could think of. By the age of five, I had mastered my technique with a kunai and shurikens.

Just like any other day, Ichiro and I were training. "Ichi-san, can we get popsicles? It's hot today."

I heard him grumble, then a sigh, "Well, I s'pose, but we need to be fast because we have to meet the other members soon. We can't let the other members see us either, that would get us into trouble."

Those words brought my spirit up. I had never had a popsicle before and I don't even remember where the heck I've heard about them. I think Ichi-san was the nicest to me of all the members. He let me do stuff that others wouldn't.

Ichi-san made us run the entire way there, which was a long way. By the time I got there, I was not feeling well and I didn't really like him.

He decided he didn't want any popsicles, nor did he want to be seen by the villagers. Lucky for me, I didn't have an Akatsuki outfit. I wore some shorts and an old shirt. I could be mistaken for a homeless kid since I never wash my face. Hey, I was five, and I was being raised by these people who didn't care, ok?

Ichiro sighed, "Kid, I have no money. If you want a popsicle, you're gonna have to beg or steal."

By this time, I wasn't the worst kid ever. Though, I didn't have any morals besides respecting the Akatsuki.

"Okay!" I beamed.

"Oh, and if anyone asks, tell 'em you're homeless. In fact, I don't care. Tell 'em whatever you want, but not anything about the Akatsuki."

I nodded. Ichi-san would stand outside of the village and I had to find myself a popsicle stand. Fun. As I entered the Great Leaf Village, I "oooed" and "awed" everywhere. People liked to stare at me since I had no one walking with me. I even had a lady approach me and ask if I was lost. I stated I was homeless and stared at her until she walked away. I was here to get a popsicle lady.

After about ten minutes of walking, I found the market. Woohoo! They had masks, souvenirs, yummy smelling food, or anything that could pop into mind. My five year old mind totally forgot about the popsicles after seeing someone who looked similar to me. She had gray eyes and long, almost red hair, it was more orange than red. I had hazel eyes, and the same hair, but short, for easy upkeep. I wanted to approach her, but I was afraid. I could always bring out my kunai, so why not?

"Hi," I said plainly

The lady glanced at me and looked away. She did a double take. "Oh, hello, do you—wait a minute. Are you Misako?"

Puzzled, I said, "No, who's Misako? I'm Mi— I mean uh... Umm..."

She noticed my save, which was almost unsuccessful, "What's your name?"

My eyes widened. I was told not to say anything but I'm homeless. Well, I don't think Ichiro told me to not say my name.

"I'm Midori."

She stared at me like I had three eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you with?"

"My daddy."

"What's his name?"

"Ichi."

"Why are you here?"

"Gettin' popsicles," I remembered, "and to get one for Daddy too."

She sighed and continued thinking.

"Well, I'm leaving, bye bye,"

"Do you have money for the popsicles?" She asked.

I shook my head. After a single blink, she held out money. I took it and ran. After some running I finally found the popsicle stand, but they were closed for the day, for whatever stupid reason. I turned around and saw the lady again.

She glared, "You're coming with me."

My instincts came over me, I grabbed my kunai to stab her, but she was so fast, she was gone, it seemed. I was confused.

I felt hands touch my shoulders, "Ichiro!" Why are you here?" I turned around to see it was that lady and it was too late. I felt an odd sensation and fell asleep.

* * *

"Misa, here she is!" A voice exclaimed.

"Oh Tsuchikage! Midori-chan!"

What the heck? I woke up to this lady who looked even more like me (and even had hazel eyes like me) hugging me.

"I-chi-san..." I stammered. I squirmed free and jumped up. I reached for my kunai, which was missing. "Where's my kunai?! Give it back!" I yelled.

The lady with hazel eyes stopped crying and her gaze softened. No one said anything.

"Who are you people?!"

"Midori-chan, please—"

"Shut up! Where is Ichiro?!"

I felt my throat getting heavy and my eyes filling with tears. They raced down my face. I couldn't hold back the tears. I was confused, in an unfamiliar place, and I couldn't find Ichiro, who was basically my dad at this point.

The lady with the gray eyes patted my head, "Midori-chan, you're a lot like your daddy. He doesn't like to listen to people."

"You don't know Ichi-san!"

The lady with the hazel eyes sighed, "This Ichi-san is not your father, honey, he's a member of the Akatsuki. Your Papa's in the other room."

A little girl with long hair popped her head out of a room, "Mama, who's that?"

"Misako, go to your room and play with your cousins, and don't come out. Get Papa out here."

"Yes Mama," She said with a hint of disappointment.

Moments later, a tall man walked out and knelt to my level. He smiled and kissed me.

"Eew, don't kiss me!" I said with slight disgust. His pretty blue eyes were fixed on me and wouldn't leave me.

"You're our daughter, Midori. I am your daddy, and the lady with the hazel eyes, is your mommy," He stated calmly. How the heck would they have known? I could've been kid with the same name as the baby who got stolen and looked coincidentally like the other girls in the Ishikawa Clan... Nah, I'm just kidding.

I must've been the most confused child in the world. "When you were born, Mommy had another girl. We had to have the Twelve Tails sealed inside of her. Do you know what the Twelve Tails is?

I shook my head.

"The Twelve Tails is a giant bird, and she has twelve tails. She has a lot of power and she had to go somewhere, so she was put in your sister, Misako. The Akatsuki wanted that power, so they tried to take her, but since you two are twins, they accidentally took you, because they thought you were Misako, but you are Midori. Does that make sense?"

"Uh... Yeah. So you're my papa and mama?" I asked. He nodded. "Then who's she?" I pointed to the lady with green eyes.

"I'm your aunt. Call me Aunt Mishina." She said.

"What's a aunt?"

"An aunt is someone's dad or mom's sister," Mama said.

Oh, you probably noticed that I said that Papa was paralyzed earlier, but he was later transported to the medical ninjas, so he was healed! He was left with broken legs, and burns, but he healed.

By this time, I wanted to see my sister Misako. I ran to the room, not even asking for permission and saw a girl who looked pretty much identical to me stand up immediately. Two other girls were sitting, not quite sure who I was.

"I'm Midori! Who are you?"

The girls almost seemed startled, but Misako stood up. "My name is Misako Ishikawa!"

I blinked and looked at the two girls. They were both pretty tall. The tallest stood up and said, "My name is Kirari Ishikawa, and this is..."

"Ayame Ishikawa," She finished.

"Wait, you're my sisters too?" Everything was confusing me.

Aunt Mishina walked in and said, "No, Kirari is my daughter, therefore she's your cousin. Ayame is your cousin also. She's my other sister's daughter."

"... Oh! Okay."

After much explaining, I was told about everything I needed to know, like how I was asleep for more than a day from the Leaf Village to where I am now, the Hidden Stone Village; that Aunty was visiting the Village Hidden in the Leaf (which was kinda dangerous even though the war had ended a couple years ago) and yeah. They thought it would be too much for my brain to handle, but I think I got it down.

Misako, Kirari, and Ayame are really fun to play with. We played Ninja, hide and seek, and many more games. Kirari is really spunky, Misako is serene, and Ayame is smart. Ayame's eye twitched occasionally. Usually it wouldn't stop for a long time, which entertained us a lot.

The Ishikawa clan was known for girls being the main population of the clan. Red heads and people with orange hair were how you could identify them. Few people had Kekkei Genkai, but the people who did, were freaking BEAST.

After several weeks of living in the Stone Village, I loved my family. Though, some of my relatives were extremely (which is an understatement) annoying. When I met my grandmother, my gosh, I wanted to die. She thought I was so adorable, just like Misako and my cousins and would squeeze and pinch my cheeks, which is painful. Ayame has learned that if she pretends to be sick, Gramma will avoid her as much as possible. Papa doesn't like it when I do that because it makes Gramma paranoid. I would hear her whisper to Mama a lot, which would get faster and faster the more she spoke, "What's wrong with the girls? They all look sick. Did they come down with something? It could be a disease and they'll all die! I mean every time they come, they're sick and I don't know what to do!"

Then she would sob and it became routine. You know now that I think about it, we were mean children. Heeheehee. We didn't care, nor do we now. But if we behaved differently, it would change who we are now

Though, we were mischievous, Mama was a good mother; she disciplined us well. Papa was the same, but a little stricter.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I have a mission that day. Are you sure you cannot wait?" Papa's voice said.

I poked my head into the room Mama and Papa were having a conversation in. Mama gave me a look that said, "Go play," in which I did.

"Misako," I whispered.

She looked up, "What is it?"

I beckoned her to our room, "C'mere."

Misako's eyes widened as she followed me to our room, "What happened?"

"Papa sounds worried about Mama; I think somethin's goin' on."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Papa ask if Mama was gonna be okay if he's not here."

"Oh, that's okay, I think it'll be okay."

Her optimism made my anxiety fade and we went back to playing. In the back of our heads, we knew something was wrong, but decided it was better to not worry.

* * *

I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs (the Ishikawa Clan and future characters that aren't mentioned in the Shippuden or Naruto).


End file.
